


I Can Take It

by GodfuckerKayn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Double Penetration, I was inspired, Kayn's friends at the Order of Shadows help him try something new, M/M, Pre-Rhaast Kayn, this was actually off of an anon ask on my roleplay blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodfuckerKayn/pseuds/GodfuckerKayn
Summary: “You… are a hell of a slut, Kayn.”





	I Can Take It

“You’re serious.”

“Yes.”

“Really? Both at the same time?”

“Yes!”

The two were snickering at him. Kayn huffed from his position on the bed. He was laying back, his arms crossed over his chest, and his head tipped over the edge of the bed to look at his two friends upside-down. It always made him feel like a child when they laughed at him like this, especially considering they were older than him by a good four years–then again, most people in the Order of Shadows were older than him. Nineteen was young for an assassin, but then again Kayn was there because he’d grown up there for nine of those years. He definitely wasn’t a child anymore, either. While there was a softness to his face that still had him looking young, there were features to him that made him very apparently a man. His muscles were well-developed, cutting his frame into firm angles, and with the way his neck was craned, his adam’s apple was obvious. 

“I guess the great Shieda Kayn has to prove himself the best once again.”

It was Sharo. Kayn glared at him before the other, Tai, chimed in. 

“The top of his class at taking dick! It’s probably just because he’s the  _teacher’s pet_ , though.”

Kayn started at that, as the two burst into laughter again. “Keep it down!” he hissed. No one was supposed to  _know_ about that. Zed would have his head if he knew he broke that vow of silence, he was sure of it. 

“Calm down, Kayn. And get on your hands and knees. If you wanna do this, we’ll do it.”

Kayn looked between his friends, his rich brown eyes wide as he tried to determine if they were actually serious. He decided too quickly though, before the two of them moved forward before he did, and hands were on him. They stripped him as they moved him, and they stripped themselves, and Kayn was eventually on his hands and knees and he was kissing Tai who was beneath him. Sharo was at his back, warm hands on his rounded ass, something slick between his cheeks. 

It wasn’t an easy process. Kayn didn’t know what he was expecting, but the stretch of four fingers inside of him was  _intense_  to say the least. It hurt, and he mentioned that, and his friends were no longer teasing or making fun of him. They were touching him everywhere with their free hands, tracing his muscles, touching his dick, teasing at the shorter strands of his hair that didn’t make it into his braid. The two were talking among each other as they tried to both comfort Kayn and keep him interested–something about whether he was ready, or whether they should back off from this idea all together. 

“Just fuck me,” came Kayn’s stubborn interruption. He rolled his hips back. “I can take it.”

One dick was easy after he’d been stretched so thoroughly. The second was another matter. Kayn was sweating as two heated bodies pressed against him from both front on back, and he groaned as two cocks fitted into him in a tight squeeze. All three of them were panting, like they’d been going at it for hours when they’d barely just begun. Kayn was wound up from both the pain of being stretched and the frustration that came with being so pent up after all the preparation it took to get to this point. 

They moved, listening to Kayn and giving him all he asked–as if they didn’t want to finally start fucking his tight ass. It hurt, fuck it hurt, but Kayn had dealt with worse. He grit his teeth and took it, stubborn and sure of himself that it would feel good soon… and it did. Sharo moved in just the right way, pushed himself deep enough and made Tai’s cock push right up against where it needed to. 

It was like time froze for a moment as Kayn’s mind buzzed with the over-stimulation of everything happening at once. He was shaking, and it took him a moment to realize that gasps and near-whines that were coming out of his mouth as the two men he was pressed between began to move out of pleasure and not out of a calculated caring for Kayn’s well being. Of course they still cared, but now it was less caring about if Kayn was in pain and more caring about giving him the pleasure he wanted while at the same time chasing their own. 

Kayn could hardly feel the pain anymore anyway–only the satisfying stretch of having two dicks inside of him. It all overtook him so quickly, all of the pleasure that came from the two of his friends fucking him like that. Words came out of his own mouth that he didn’t process until maybe the third time that he repeated himself: “Touch me, touch me, touch me.”

There was a hand squeezing his dick almost as tight as his ass squeezed the cocks inside of him, and that was it. His orgasm toppled over him, rolling out through his body and making him tremble. His head dropped, his braid slipping and dangling off one side of his shoulders as he cried out in pathetic whines. It was all the more intense when he felt sharp heat inside of him, and he could sense that the other two were coming, too, even if his mind was too clouded to register the way they moaned his name and shook and fucked into him with little to no rhythm. Everything was trembling skin and slick sweat and the heat of release as it filled him and made him moan out his satisfaction. 

“Gods…” 

Kayn blinked his eyes open. He was laying on his side, the bedding wet under him from sweat, and his friends sat on the sheets beside him. They looked down at him with little teasing smirks, not unlike the ones they’d begun this with. How long was he out…? Hopefully only a few minutes. It looked like it. 

“You… are a hell of a slut, Kayn.”

Kayn scoffed out a laugh, and he gave Tai a weak shove. He couldn’t bring himself to sit up at all as he was, but at least he could move his arms. 

“Shut up,” Kayn mumbled, and his friends were laughing at him again. This time Kayn was smiling, too, even when his eyes closed again to avoid looking at their smug faces. “Remind me to gag you two if we ever do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who took so much interest in my roleplay blog to send my Kayn muse questions like "How was your first time taking two cocks?" but thanks because it got me to write this shit.
> 
> I love writing about Kayn's sexual history, especially when he fooled around with other members of the Order of Shadows.


End file.
